Hunting the World Nobles
by snakeboy33
Summary: Almost all of us probably hate the World Nobles and want to seem them get hurt, so I wrote this just to feel good. I enjoy watching their pain, which might not be considered sadistic. It sucks, but it felt good. Lot's of OCs.


Lord Insio calmly walked in the direction of the Human Auctioning House, his bald head and unnatural amethyst colored eyes making him stand out. Hacking into a system organized it so all the World Nobles were there. Undercover spies had infiltrated the area, to lure the Nobles out. Insio's mission was to capture the Nobles, which most would consider a suicide mission, but Insio had dealt with Marine Admirals before.

His only superior had given Insio the task to gather the World Nobles and bring them to the Torture Archipelago. It was supposed to be easy, but getting them to expose themselves was a task that Insio had to conquer first. To do this, he assigned the empire's best spies to the task of spotting the Nobles first. Insio was the empire's economic master, and he access to the empire's best resources and wealth, so he also hired the very best mercenaries.

Eventually, he walked up to the building, and massaged his arm, still feeling pain from the abuse that he had to endure when he was a slave. His chest was branded with the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon. He was bought by a family that would use him as a punching bag, and since they had two snobbish, spoiled daughters, he was always beaten up for no reason, even if they weren't angry. After he was freed, he got his revenge, by sending them to the prison, where they still were. He would visit them on occasion to remind them why they were there.

Insio entered the building, and scanned the area. He spotted all seven of the spies, who were stationed throughout the crowd. The spies signaled the locations of the Nobles, and there, Insio sat down and played the waiting game.

After a few rounds, he spotted one of his men get placed on the line. This was Insio's cue, he strode down in the direction of the stage. He pointed at the owner, Disco.

"You," he said, and Disco looked over.

"Me?" he asked, people began muttering how that guy was an arrogant jerk. _Look who's taking_ Insio thought to himself. Insio grabbed Disco by the collar.

"Get off the stage," the economist chilled, and he threw the slave auctioneer out of the way and turned to the crowd with a mike.

"People," he announced," I have come with a mission, a mission concern the World Nobles." People began murmuring among the themselves about a man who dared to defy them. Saint Kira of the Tolo family stood up.

"You dare speak of us commoner!" she yelled. Insio just looked at her, completely calm.

"Yes I do," he said, with that, the man's body began to grow, until he was giant-sized. He loomed over all, and with that, all of the spies burst out of hiding to free the captured people. Insio planned that since the beginning. With him just looming over all, even the World Nobles shivered. Insio reached down with a massive hand and picked up the closest family.

"I ate the Daishou Daishou no Mi," he rumbled," I can control size." After collecting the other World Noble families, he shrunk back to normal size, and strangely, the Nobles shrunk also. He then casually walked out of the building, leaving the audience in shock.

Soon after, Insio broke into a run, towards his ship. The Nobles were thrashing, but were nothing but a minor annoyance. Insio ran as fast as he could, and finally got back to his private warship, the Cutthroat. His waiting men, and spies met him there, and bowed.

"Insio-sama," one of them said," you have returned victorious."

"I have never had an easier task," responded the lord as he dropped the nobles on the ground and they reverted to normal size. They all stood up to face the men.

"Who do think you are?" demanded Saint Charloss. Insio just shrugged.

"A man with an assignment," he answered plainly.

"We are the Celestial Dragons," another Noble stated, walking forward. Insio suddenly grabbed him by the throat.

"Correction, you are cold-hearted, greedy, sinister evildoers who believe that they are the center of the universe," Insio sneered," if you ask me, you are lower than the lowest." All the Nobles were shocked at this.

"We are not evil," one of them said," we aren't that cruel." Insio narrowed his eyes at her, as he dropped the one he was holding, and kicked him over.

"Then how do you explain this?" he questioned darkly, as he pulled back his shirt, revealing his slave symbol.

"You are a slave?" Saint Roswald asked with a sinister smile.

"I was a slave, I have yet to carve this off my chest," Insio growled," but I would be addressing me better, as I will be one of possible influences my superior has when he is deciding your fate. For now you are going to Torture Archipelago." Insio began to walk away, when a Noble pulled out a pistol and shot at him. Insio dodged the bullet, grabbed the middle-aged man and through him across the deck into the wall.

"Heartless scum," he sneered, and he walked away," I hope they will put you so much, you would have wished I had shrunken you and trampled you like the evil rats you are."

**Yeah I know that this story sucked. It just I felt good writing it. I am going to freak out now.**

**THE WORLD NOBLES ARE GREEDY, COLDHEARTED, EVIL, DEMENTED, SPOILED, ARROGANT VILLAINS WHO M UST BE TORTURED TO SUCH AN EXTENT THAT THEY WISHT THEY COULD DIE.**


End file.
